One Wrong Step
by The Earl of Pudding
Summary: Bella is a normal 16 year old girl when she is dared to go into the old house at the end of the block who will she meet? Do monsters really exist? Find out as this girls world gets turned upside down by a band of strange red eyed teenagers that live there
1. Intro

The Old Grey House

**The Old Grey House**

Everyone knew that the house the end of the McCarty's street was haunted.

With its looming grey walls and shattered windows, it was one of the most terrifying places in the whole neighborhood.

Hundreds of stories circulated around the house. Some say that a contessa lived there and that se was brutally murdered by her jealous sister. And if you look close enough, you can see the bloodstains on the broken pavement where she was dragged back up to the house.

Others say that the house was an orphanage, and that the children were massacred and piled in the yard to rot. People claim that the little children came back in the forms of ghosts and other demons to take revenge for their deaths.

But everyone agrees on one thing: Something terrible was haunting the place. You could taste it in the air, feel it in your bones.

It was here on the McCarty's street that lived a girl. She was nothing special, not incredibly beautiful or intelligent; the only thing special about her was her too pale skin. Every day she would drive up that street to her house at the other end of the block, past the old grey house. Every day, she would swear that she could see something waiting in the shadows, preparing to attack.

**Hey people! Thanks for reading, I know it's really short, but it's just the introduction, so the other chapters will be much longer hopefully. So, if you want me to post more, review!! I want at least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter. Please be honest, but no flames. Just happiness and constructive criticism :). Thank u lots.**

**-A girl named steph.**


	2. Truth or Dare?

"Hey Bella

**So here ya go guys. Chappy numero uno. Although I didn't get my reviews. Come on guys it's just six. Although I am touched by all of the favorites and alerts u guys are giving me. **_**Feels like I'm forgetting something… hmm… Oh yeah! Disclaimer!**_

**Well, here goes. I do not own any of the characters of twilight (however much I wish I did. But I don't.) The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer does (curse her. Don't worry Stephenie, I still luv ur books and all, just not the fact that you have copyrighted them.). There. I said it. **_**Ha! Now you can't sue me you big corporate business people you!**_

"Hey Bella! Do you wanna play truth or dare with us??" A short, curly haired girl flounced up to Bella, wearing dark skinny jeans and a pink sweater.

_How can she skip in those jeans?!_ Bella thought, examining her friend's too-tight jeans. _It looks like they dipped her in denim!_

"Ugh." Bella groaned. People in her neighborhood were so obsessed with that game. And they weren't very good at it, either. All of the truths were about your love life, or who you liked, or the last time you hooked up. And all of the dares were about that stupid broken down house at the end of the street. Always. People in this neighborhood just weren't very creative. "Fine Jessica, I'll play."

"Yay!" Jessica squealed, jumping up and down.

"Let's go." Bella got up from her sketchpad, dropping it onto her front porch. She would pick it up later if she had the time.

Jessica jumped one last time, then skipped off happily to a circle of teenagers. At once Bella recognized her classmates and neighbors Mike, Eric, Angela, Lauren, Tyler and Ben. Now joined by an all-too-hyper Jessica. Bella walked slowly over to the little circle in the grass and sat down.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said a little bit too enthusiastically. Jessica just glared at her, suddenly angry, wishing that she hadn't insisted on Bella playing with them. Bella sighed, thinking of how hopeless her friends were. Mike was falling head over heals for Bella, and he was so blind with his so-called "love" that he couldn't even take 5 minutes of his day to pay attention to Jessica, who had had a crush on him since the second grade. It was all so small-town and _typical_. Bella shudder at the thought of the word. She _hated_ Being typical. She preferred being herself and not some generic copy of the typical teenagers personality. Before Bella had moved to Forks, Washington, she had lived in Phoenix, The big city, the city of the sun. Now she was stuck in middle-of-nowhere Forks, the hometown of all things cold and rainy.

"So who wants to go first?" Mike asked finally turning away from Bella and back to the circle.

"Oh! Oh! Me me me!!" Eric was jumping up and down like the little 5 year old we all knew he really was.

_It looks like he is going to pee himself!_ Bella thought, amused.

"Okay, I choose………….. Ben!!" Mike exclaimed, a wide grin spreading over his face as he sneaked a look at Eric.

"WHAT?!" Eric screamed, standing up to reach his full height of five foot seven inches. Ben snickered, artfully hiding it with a cough. This did not go unnoticed by Eric, who gave Ben a go-die-in-a-hole look.

"So Ben, truth or dare?" Mike asked, calling every ones attention back to the game.

"Umm… Dare!" Ben decided, after taking a quick look at his long-time-girlfriend Angela who nodded in encouragement.

_How… Daring of him. _Bella thought, completely bored. If her whole neighborhood was uncreative, Mike was definitely the worst. She couldn't see what Jessica saw in him. He was a typical boy, not to muscular, blonde, popular, generic. This was going to be good. Or rather, this was going to be very, _very_ bad.

"Dare huh? Well, I dare you to ring the doorbell on the broken-down mansion down the street. You know, the _haunted_ one??" Mike said, his voice thick with implications.

_How _original_ of Mike to suggest going to the mansion. Like no one has ever done that before. _Bella thought suppressing a sigh. She could tell already, this was not going to be one of the most exciting games of her life.

"Yeah, Mike. We all know about the mansion. We don't need to hear the stories, some of us might get _scared_" Ben sneered, casting a meaningful glance and Eric and Tyler, the losers of the group. They were often a target of the boys teasing.

"Whatever" Mike mumbled, annoyed and dissapointed that Ben stole his thunder. "Just go already."

"Sure." Ben said confidently, getting up and sauntering down the street, looking back only to say "You coming or not?"

At this point we all scrambled up and after Ben. He looked back at us one last time, but this time he looked almost _nervous_. Bella suspected that most people would act like this, walking up to a 100 year old, broken down mansion that was supposed to be haunted and that was located conveniently at the end of your street.

Ben looked around, searching for any signs of dead bodies or ghosts that might attack, all the while listening intently for screams, ready any moment to run.

"Go Ben!" Angela cheered weakly, looking around, clearly more nervous than Ben himself.

When her heard Angela's cheer, and walked right up to the door and knocked.

Knock, knock, knock.

Then he looked around, suddenly nervous again, and when he detected no sign of threat he utterd a single, tiny _ha_, then quickly turned around and speedwalked all the way back to where we stood, anxious, on the sidewalk. He was greeted by many "good jobs" and "way to go Ben"s. Angela gave him a little congratulatory kiss and we were headed back to the park. On the way back, Ben stopped and asked

"So I guess I get to choose who goes next huh?"

"yup" we replied, almost in unison.

"well I choose…"

We heard a little chant of "please choose me, please choose me" from Eric, and we gave him a few skeptical looks and disbelieving smiles.

"Bella" Ben finished, giving me a small smirk.

_Me?! No! _Bella thought. She really didn't want to get pulled into this stupid game, but too late now. "fine." She grumbled, finally giving in.

"Aww, come on Bells, it won't be that bad. And if it is, I will kick bens butt for you personally" Mike said, swinging his arm over my shoulders as if I wanted the support.

"Whatever" Bella mumbled, shooting an apologetic glance at Jessica. She smiled at her to show she was forgiven. After a while I asked,

"So.. what's my dare?"

**HA! Did I leave you hanging on a little cliffy?! Well too bad! If you want to be rescued from said terrible cliff, you will have to send me at least 4 reveiws. Come on, it's not that hard. They can all be from the same person! (but I would prefer them from diff. people) so…. Review 4 your lives!! MUAHAHA!! : ) (btw, I still luv u guys, but I need those reviews!!) luff yall! -steph**


	3. blood

Last chapter

**Hey guys! You were so good that I decided to post my next chapter early, so here it is! Chappy two! Exciting. Oh yeah, disclaimer. Clears throat **

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. So no one has ANY REASON to sue me. All of the characters belong to stephenie Meyer. So, enjoy!!**

Last chapter

"_Aww, come on Bells, it won't be that bad. And if it is, I will kick bens butt for you personally" Mike said, swinging his arm over my shoulders as if I wanted the support._

"_Whatever" Bella mumbled, shooting an apologetic glance at Jessica. She smiled at her to show she was forgiven. After a while I asked,_

"_So.. What's my dare?"_

BPOV

Ben thought about this for a while, contemplating all of the different ways to torture me. But, as I said before, this neighborhood wasn't very creative and Ben was no exception.

"I dare you to go up to the house"

_Oh great. This will be so good. _I said as I rolled my eyes. Ben saw this.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" He said hastily, "You have to go _inside _the house too."

My stomach flipped. I was probably one of the least suspicious people in the neighborhood, but I knew something was up with that house. A blind person could see that.

"No way. Give me something else," I begged.

"No. Not a chance." Ben gave me a wide smirk.

"Don't worry Bells. We'll be right behind you. No worries." Mike looked at me reassuringly, but my confidence quickly died as Jessica gave me a glare that said: _I hope something does happen to you in that house._

I shuddered and gave Mike a quaky smile in return.

"Alright, lets do this." I said, trying to put on a brave front as I stood, turned, and walked seemingly slowly, but at the same time much to fast down the street.

With every step, the grey house got bigger and bigger until I found myself at the front door.  
"It's okay Bella! We're right here!" I heard Mike yell, and I glanced back to see him standing in the street, a good three feet farther away than the others. _Yeah right Mike. Whatever._ I snorted turning around again.

"Guys, it's going to be fine. It's just a creepy old house that every superstitious old granny out there told us stories about. No one has been in here for at least 90 years."

_As far as we know._ I thought, suddenly wondering exactly _what _waited for me behind this door. I shuddered as the wind shrieked through the house, tearing at my hair. Shivering, I gave the door a timid knock. A loud _Creak _was the only answer I got. _Might as well get this over with. _I thought. I turned the handle, and stepped in.

**(I thought about ending the chapter here, but that would be mean and cruel, so I decided against it. Don't you love me?)**

Inside the house was still beautiful, even though you could clearly see it was abandoned. _And possibly haunted_. My mind reminded me. I put that aside.

In the front hallway was a grand staircase, where many large, broken paintings were hung, many lopsided, some, on the floor. I walked up to the nearest one. In it, were seven beautiful people.

Three girls, and four guys. I gawked. They were too beautiful. The blonde girl near the center of the portrait was clearly the most beautiful, while the blonde man at the back of the family was easily the most handsome. But otherwise it was a close call. At the top were two people, the blonde man and next to him was a brunette with curly hair. Below them, where three others. The blonde girl in the middle, and on either side there was a boy. On her right, there was a very muscular boy who had a haughty grin on his face. On her left, there was a strikingly handsome boy with tousled bronze hair and a grin that reached all the way to his eyes. At the bottom were both a girl and a boy. The girl had pixie-like hair that was as black as night, while the boy had smooth blonde hair, strikingly similar to the blonde girls. In the background was a large garden, filled with flowers and trees and a small pond.

After I was finished examining the painting, I looked to either side of me. On one side there was a doorway, leading to what looked like a parlor room, while on the other side there was a doorway that looked like it led to a dining room. I took the dining room side. As I walked in to the dining room, I noticed 3 things. 1. The table was set with china that looked dusty, but not broken. 2. NOTHING seemed broken in this room. 3. There was a goblet at the end of the table and there was an unmistakable smell coming from it. The smell of blood. I turned and ran. I didn't even notice I missed the door and headed to the parlor. There I felt more relaxed. Okay, so it was a little impossible to be relaxed in a 100-year-old mansion where you just found a cup of blood, but I could try, right??

I sat down on a bench and leaned back; only to sit right back up when I heard the soft tinkling of piano keys where I had laid back. How had I not noticed the piano standing in the middle of the room?! I must be going blind. I turned around and ran my fingers over the perfectly smooth keys, marveling at the softness of the ivory. I played piano, not well, but I did. So I played a quick scale, surprised that the piano still worked, then I flowed into one of my favorite pieces, letting the music take control. That is, until I heard the floor creak behind me.

I quickly whirled around, to see a boy, about my age standing in the doorway, glaring at me. The first thing I noticed were his eyes, they were blood red. I heard myself take a sharp inhale as I inspected him. He hadn't changed a bit from the time he was painted in the picture hanging from the wall in the entryway. With his tousled bronze hair and perfect features, he couldn't be anyone else. The only thing missing from his face was the grin, but there was no sign of friendliness or even shock on his face, just cold hatred.  
"Get out. Now." He said in a perfect voice that was as smooth as the softest silk, but as cold as ice. His tone left no reason for questions. His message was clear. And in that moment, I knew that if I took one wrong step, I would be dead.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and everything, you guys are great. So… for my next chapter to come out I need you to write me at least 8 reviews. If you do, I will have the next chapter posted in no time. (Well actually, as soon as I can finish it.) So please be patient. I luv u guys soo much. C ya later.**

**3 steph**


	4. authors note

Hey guys, so sorry the next chapter isn't up yet, but I am not finished

**Hey guys, so sorry the next chapter isn't up yet, but I am not finished. The reason I am posting this WITH OUT the next chapters is because of my review numbers. I only got ****4**** reviews. When I asked for at least eight. Only four!! Why would you do this to me?? Do you not like my story? All of this may sound completely crazy to you, but to me it is completely realistic. How do I know people like my writing if I don't get any reviews? I am even fine with constructive criticism!! Please, please, please review more. Thank you soo much.**

**Steph**


	5. a dead heart

Last chapter;

**Hey guys, soo sorry it took me so long to update, I had a big paper due in school and I had absolutely no time to write. Please understand. Luv u. ********. So as long as that is cleared up here is my disclaimer. I do not own anything twilight-related or even twilight-ish. All things twilight are owned by the wonderful and awesome overlord stephenie meyer. There ya go! Well, enjoy chappy three. **

Last chapter;

"_Get out. Now." He said in a perfect voice that was as smooth as the softest silk, but as cold as ice. His tone left no reason for questions. His message was clear. And in that moment, I knew that if I took one wrong step, I would be dead._

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard someone call. I had never been so happy to hear Mike's voice in my life. The strange, beautiful boy looked quickly up at the door, gave me one last piercing glare and he was gone. Just like that.

"Bella?" I heard Mike's voice again. "Bella are you okay?" I saw him and the others burst through the front door. _You'd think they actually had a hard time getting through that old beat up door. _I thought looking at their wild expressions and wind-blown hair.

"It's fine guys, I'm in here." I said quietly, sitting very still on the piano bench. They glanced around nervously, and finally Angela made her way over to me.

"Come on Bella. Lets go. This place gives me the creeps. It feels like someone is watching me." She said, glancing around nervously.

_No kidding. _I thought, feeling the strange boy's gaze on me once again.

"Yeah, lets go." I agreed, eager to get away from this place. She grabbed my arm, pulling me anxiously towards the door. I could almost feel the impatience coming off of her in waves.

"Bella!" I heard Mike exclaim, and I found myself being tightly hugged by him. "I should have never let Ben give you that dare." I was extremely annoyed at Mike's clinginess, so I wriggled out of his grip.

"Lets just get out of here." I said walking determinedly towards the door. I suddenly felt the ground slip out from under my feet and I fainted. The last thing I saw as I blacked out was the portrait of the strange, beautiful, bronze-haired boy.

EPOV

I sat upstairs, looking out the window at the small group of teenagers gathered outside my house. I laughed. _They must be here to throw stones, or play ding-dong-ditch._ I guessed. This poor old house was often the victim of the local teenagers games of truth or dare. I lived in the broken-down, beat up old grey house at the end of the block. Of course, no one knew I lived there, the mansion was supposedly haunted. I sighed. If only the people knew how close they were to the truth. I live here with my family. My mother Esme, my father Carlisle, my two sisters Alice and Rosalie and my two brothers Jasper and Emmett. We have lived in this house for a very long time. Almost eighteen years. That's as old as I am physically. Mentally, however, I can remember much farther back than that. As far back as the early nineteen hundreds. Oh, of course. I haven't told you my name yet. Or who I am. My name is Edward Cullen, and I am a vampire.

I drifted in and out of my memories, remembering the strongest of them.

_Flashback _

"_Edward" my mother rasped. She was sick with the Spanish influenza and so was I. She was foolishly trying to take care of me from her sickbed. I knew I had a much better chance than her at surviving, yet I barely had a chance at all. Our doctor was Carlisle Cullen, a strangely beautiful man, who was extremely talented. We were so lucky to have him. He took care of us very well, but as he was just human, he couldn't work a miracle. I knew that I would be leaving this earth very soon. This did not trouble me; I was more troubled that my mother was leaving too. I supposed she was happy, my father had died a while back and she was slipping into depression. I feared that if the influenza didn't take her, the depression would. _

"_Edward," she continued, "Do you feel alright? Are you any worse? Should I call the doctor?" She was a relentless river of concern._

"_Mother I am fine. Truly. Try to eat some of your soup." I motioned to the barely-eaten soup by her bed. She nodded and took a spoonful. Satisfied that she was eating, I drifted into an uneasy sleep. _

_When I woke up my mother was gone._

"_Mother?" I rasped. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness again. Then I saw Dr.Cullen. "Where is she?" I managed to choke out._

"_Your mother passed away in her sleep. She felt nothing. I'm sorry." His sincerity shone through his strange eyes. I nodded, a wave of sadness sweeping over me. _

"_You should sleep." I just nodded again, I was too tired to argue and I once again slipped into uneasy sleep. I woke up to Dr.Cullens face filled with sorrow. _

"_I'm sorry Edward. I wish I didn't have to do this to you." _

_That's when the burning started. It felt like a fire was consuming my body, surging through my bloodstream. I screamed out in pain, aware of Dr.Cullen at my side. All he could ever say was:_

"_Edward, I'm sorry. It will be over soon, I promise." _

How could it be over soon?_ I thought. _It feels like this hell will never end. _I continued to writhe in pain for the next two days. It was the longest two days I had ever experienced. When I woke up, I woke up to a dead heart. I woke up to the living death of a vampire. _

I was jolted out of my flashback by the sound of feet downstairs. The footsteps were unusually loud for a household of vampires. _Probably just Emmett. _I thought. He was never as quiet as the rest of us. But suddenly I wasn't so sure it was Emmett when I heard the soft but clear sound of piano keys. _Emmett doesn't play the piano. _The piece was a simple one, a concerto by Bach. I was downstairs in a second. One of the few perks of being a vampire, inhuman speed and strength.

There was a girl, sitting at the piano, swaying to the tune. Her hair was brown and down to her mid back, she was wearing a green shirt with jeans. _Nothing too extraordinary about her _I thought, but then I caught her scent. It was a sweet smell like freesias. It was intoxicating. Her blood urged me to kill her and drain her perfect body of its blood. But I couldn't do that. You see, my family was not your average vampire coven, we drank animal blood but we retained the blood-red eyes of normal vampires. So you see, that if I broke my own rules, it could very possibly be impossible for me to go back to my 'vegetarian' diet. But her blood just smelled so _good._

_Ugh. That smell…._ I didn't think I could take it much longer. But she suddenly whirled around and saw me. I froze. I could feel my face twist into a grimace. Her face was pale and perfect. As she caught sight of me blood rushed to her cheeks turning them a rosy pink.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_ I sighed internally, smelling the fresh wave of blood under her paper-thin skin. _It would be so easy to kill her. She wouldn't know what was coming. She's only human. One measly human. _I stopped myself. I could not do that. I could not kill her. Ruin almost a century of abstinence. At that moment a boy called for her, he sounded concerned for her safety. _Ha. _I thought. _Don't worry. She's perfectly safe. She's only in a house full of vampires._

As she was distracted by the boy in the entryway, I chose that moment to make my exit. I was gone. I never ran so fast as I did then. I just needed to get away. Away from her, away from her blood.

**Did u guys like it? Please review!! I made it longer than usual as a little treat. I will try to get my new chapter up by Halloween. Luv u lots!! **

**steph**


	6. running

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been spending my weeks on a farm in Wisconsin for a school program and I am not allowed more than fifteen minutes on a computer a day. I will be staying there until early December, so I am sorry if I can't get more chapters up soon.**

Last chapter

_As she was distracted by the boy in the entryway, I chose that moment to make my exit. I was gone. I never ran so fast as I did then. I just needed to get away. Away from her, away from her blood. _

BPOV

_Where am I??_ I wondered, trying to look at my surroundings but failing. My neck hurt a lot. A freaking lot. I felt like crap. "Where am I?" I croaked, once again trying to move my neck, and once again failing.

"Bella??" I heard Mike's frantic voice in the background. "Bella are you okay? Can you move your arm for me? Can you move at all? Bella?"

_Ugh. Mike. Of course he's here. _"I'm fine mike. My neck hurts a little, but I'll live." I said the last part a little sarcastically.

"Oh, you're okay. Good." It sounded like he didn't hear my sarcasm. I tried again.

"Yeah, I _think_ so. But I don't know. _ I might not be okay._" I said, laying it on really thick.

"Oh my gosh really?" Mike said, totally alarmed.

"No Mike. Not really. Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" I was really annoyed. "I'm going home now."

"Okay. See ya later then, I guess." He looked crestfallen.

"Yeah, see you later." I said, making my voice a little softer. I was still really annoyed at him. "Why don't you go hang out with Jessica?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said cheerily. Walking off to where Jessica was listening to her ipod under a tree.

_Will that boy ever learn?_ I wondered. I got up, checking the rest of my body for any injuries. Just bruises. I was fine. I walked steadily towards my house at a slow pace. I glanced at Jessica.

"Hey Bella! Are you feeling better? You gave us a real scare back there"

"Yeah, Jess, I'm fine. Thanks. Hey, do you know where my sketchbook went? I can't find it."

"Yeah, didn't you leave it on your front porch before we played truth or dare?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Jess. See ya later!"

"Bye Bells!" Jessica said as she turned back to Mike, chatting animatedly.

I walked steadily towards my head, drifting through my thoughts. I remembered the strange boy in the old house. Who was he? What's his name? Why was he there? Where did he go? Why were his eyes red? I was woken from my thoughts by my own clumsiness. I had reached my house and I tripped on my front step.

_There's my sketchbook._ I saw it lying by the swing seat on my porch where I had dropped it a few hours ago. I picked it up and opened it to a page. There was the house. This gave me an idea. I sat down and I drew the boy.

EPOV

I ran. I ran for hours, not knowing where to go or where I was going. All I knew is that I couldn't go back. At least, not for a while.

It was nighttime before I stopped running. I felt exhilarated, like I was on the top of the world._ Why shouldn't I be able to go back?? _I thought arrogantly._ She's just a human. One. Little. Human. I will not let her drive me from my home, whatever home I have._

But then I remembered why I was running. Why I couldn't go back. Her blood. I had never smelled something so enticing, so _mouthwatering_ in my whole existence. I would stay away. I would stay away for myself, for my family and for the girl. I would hate it if such a young life had to be cut short. By me.

I remembered the time when I was still a young vampire and I had rebelled against Carlisle. Carlisle had found a new way of existence when he was still a very young vampire. He had found that vampires could survive on animal blood as well as human blood. When I left Carlisle, I preyed upon the scum of the world. The villains, the thieves, the people who deserved to die. But even when I drank the blood of those horrible people, I would remember Carlisle. He had always been so kind, so understanding. And I had always understood his point of view, thanks to my 'talent' of mind reading.

Only three people in my family had these 'talents', and all of them were different. Alice, Jasper and myself. I could read minds, Alice had premonitions, and Jasper could feel and control other peoples emotions. Carlisle had a theory that when we were changed, we brought our most prominent parts of ourselves over to our new life. Some of these parts became our 'talents'.

Because we were vampires, we had to spend all of our time in hiding. We only came out at night, hunting in the nearby woods. We were never discovered, the people who lived by our house were ridiculously afraid of it. They claimed it was 'haunted'. If they knew how close they were to the truth, that would be the end of our time in our home.

I flopped down into the snowbank. I had not realized how far north I had come. I must be in Alaska by now.

I sat up as I heard footsteps coming towards me, going to fast to be human.

_Edward? Is that you?_

I heard the thoughts of Tanya, another vampire that drank animal blood.

_Edward? Where are you?_

I got up and ran towards her footsteps. In a few seconds I had reached her.

"Oh Edward, it's so good to see you! What brings you all the way up here? Washington life to _boring_ for you?" She said, reaching up and running her hand through her wavy strawberry-blonde hair.

"No Tanya, I just wanted to take a break from the rain for a while. Come visit you and your coven." I lied smoothly, not wanting to admit the real reason I was running away.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Well then, I'm really happy you came. I haven't seen you in _so long_!" She smiled. Reaching towards me to stroke my face. I growled under my breath. I whish Tanya would just see that I don't love her in the way she wants. She is like my cousin but she wants us to be so much more. I ducked out of the way and said haistliy, "Well then, lets get going." And I was off. Running as fast as I could towards Tanya's home, and my refuge for the next week.

**Okay. So I need some ideas for my story. I am running dry. So if you could all send in ideas for the next few chapters, that would be great. I will get my next chapter up by Christmas, but that is all I can promise, I am sorry. R&R please!**


End file.
